Tigerheart's Shadow/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Tigerheart feels the swelling behind his head had begun to ease, while he follows Juniperclaw, Stonewing, and Whorlpaw from hunting. Tigerheart notes the soggy sparrow he has in his jaws, and notes that the others held prey too, noticing that Whorlpaw was clearly proud of the young rabbit he had caught, and was walking with his tail high. Tigerheart feels hope when Juniperclaw calls out to Stonewing, warning his clanmate of prey, and Whorlpaw dipping his head in respect as Juniperclaw gently adjusted his hunting crouch, or showed him a part of bracken stalk that still held prey-scent, even when it raining. The deputy recalls that he dared to believe that ShadowClan would grow stronger and more united with time, and that it didn't really matter if Rowanstar was a strong leader, and that it was enough that he was there to support his father and clan. :The deputy thinks to himself that hunting and patrolling would bring the clan together, training their young warriors as well, reminding them of what it was like to be loyal and brave, and assures himself that in a few seasons, the rogues would be forgotten about, and ShadowClan would thrive once again. Tigerheart then thinks of Dovewing and his unborn kits, and the thought pricks his chest. He wonders if she would come back once she felt that their kits would be safe with the Clans, and figures to himself that if she didn't, he would join her as soon as he felt that ShadowClan's future was secure. :Tigerheart thinks that Dovewing would be able to handle herself, she was a warrior, she had survived the battle against the Place of No Stars and The Kin. But the thought of whether she wasn't pricks his head. Tigerheart pushes the thought away, and feels fear slice at his belly, and wonders if his Clan was really worth endangering his mate and kits for. He feels frustration itch his nose, and irritably ponders why he had to make such a difficult choice. Juniperclaw suddenly stops at the camp entrance, and Stonewing and Whorlpaw stop behind him. Juniperclaw drops his prey and sniffs the air, and notes that ThunderClan cats had been around recently, and wonders what they wanted. Tigerheart feels a chill creep through his pelt, and could only guess what the cats had wanted. :Tigerheart tastes the air and scents Ivypool, and guesses that she would be there looking for Dovewing, and he feels his fur prickle nervously, and wonders if Ivypool had told Rowanstar about his and Dovewing's secret meetings. Tawnypelt calls to her son, and noses Tigerheart affectionately. Stonewing calls to the older she-cat, asking what ThunderClan wanted. Tawnypelt tells the white warrior that one of their warriors was missing, and adds nonchalantly that it was ThunderClan's problem, not ShadowClan's. Juniperclaw narrows his eyes, and says that he hopes Rowanstar didn't let them get involved with ThunderClan's problems. Tawnypelt sharply responds that of course he didn't. Juniperclaw grouches that first it was prophecies on coming storms, then six-toed cats, then missing warriors, and hopes that Rowanstar was firm with the ThunderClan cats. Tawnypelt irritably responds to her grandson, claiming that of course Rowanstar was. :Stonewing drops his thrush, and says that Rowanstar wasn't very decisive recently. Tigerheart turns his attention to Stonewing, then to Juniperclaw, and growls that he wasn't there when ThunderClan came, and doesn't know what was said. He adds that they shouldn't assume that Rowanstar lets every cat push him around, and that he was their leader. Whorlpaw asks which warrior was missing, and Tawnypelt responds with Dovewing. The apprentices' eyes widen, and asks if maybe the sick badger got her. Tawnypelt dismisses the apprentice, reminding him that they sent a patrol to ensure that the badger left the territory. Whorlpaw persists that maybe the badger went onto ThunderClan's territory. Juniperclaw adds that ThunderClan would know about it if that had happened. Tigerheart shifts his weight, and knows that he was the only cat who knew the truth, and realizes that Ivypool must be worried. :Tawnypelt flicks her tail to the patrol, while nudging Tigerheart away, telling them to take their catches to camp. Once the patrol leaves, Tawnypelt asks the deputy if he knew anything about Dovewing's disappearance. Tigerheart struggles to look at his mother innocently, and feels his pelt burn. He tells her no, and asks why would he. Tawnypelt reveals that she saw how he was with her when they were living with ThunderClan, stating that he ate, hunted, and talked with her like she was the only cat in the camp. She adds that it wasn't just her who noticed, and Ivypool specifically asked if Tigerheart knew anything. She adds that Ivypool was on her way to SkyClan to ask if they knew anything. Tawnypelt looks at her son, and asks if there was anything going on between him and Dovewing. Tigerheart hesitates, then says that he has no idea where Dovewing was. Tawnypelt's eyes narrow, and Tigerheart sense the doubt behind them, but she meows that ShadowClan and Rowanstar need him. Tigerheart angrily hisses at her, asking if she didn't think he already knew that. Tawnypelt holds his gaze for a moment, and then turns away, muttering that a warrior is loyal to his clan above all things. Tigerheart calls to his mother, telling her that she didn't need to remind him of the Warrior Code. Tigerheart then heads to the ThundeClan border, and tells himself that he has to speak with Ivypool before she sparked suspicion in any other cats. :The deputy reaches the ThunderClan border, and scents for Ivypool, but he then hears her call his name. Tigerheart notes there was anger in her yowl, and he stops as the she-cat marches towards him, and glares at him. She hisses at him that he was on ThunderClan land, and she knows he had come to lie to her again, to persuade her that he had nothing to do with her sister's disappearance, but claims that he does in fact know where she was. Tigerheart bluntly responds no, taken back by Ivypool's hostility. Ivypool accuses him of knowing that Dovewing was going to leave. Tigerheart admits that he did, but claims that he tried to stop her, but she was determined to go. Ivypool asks where she had gone, and Tigerheart recalls his mate's words to him. He looks at Ivypool, and tells her that he had tracked her as far as the Thunderpath beside the marsh. Ivypool's eyes flash with disgust, and angrily asks him if the monsters scared him away. Tigerheart simply meows that his Clan needed him, and that he couldn't abandon them. Ivypool flexes her claws, and notes that he could have abandoned Dovewing. :Frustration flares in Tigerheart, knowing that his mate had abandoned him, and snaps that he thought Ivypool didn't want them to be together. Ivypool simply spits at him, asking if he really thought she would prefer it if she was alone. Guilt swallows Tigerheart, and realizes that Ivypool was right. Ivypool thrusts her face closer, and snarls that she knew he was always trouble, and he never cared about Dovewing, and that if he truly had, he wouldn't have let her leave alone, and she lashes her claws against his muzzle. Tigerheart refuses to flinch, knowing that he deserves it. He holds Ivypool's gaze, and tells her that he loves Dovewing, and he should have stopped her, but he didn't. He painfully tells himself that he let Juniperclaw and Scorchfur stop him from reaching her. Ivypool stares at Tigerheart with pure hatred in her eyes. She tells him that he was a coward and a fox-heart, and that her sister deserved a better mate then him. She lashes her tail, and turns around, leaving the deputy alone in the dripping pines. Tigerheart feels his throat stricken with grief. He knows that Ivypool was right, and silently apologizes to Dovewing in his mind. Characters Major }} Minor *Juniperclaw *Stonewing *Tawnypelt *Ivypool }} Mentioned *Dovewing }} Notes and references Category:Tigerheart's Shadow Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc